


Cannon Beach

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 海边度假总得做些什么，不是吗？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	Cannon Beach

**Author's Note:**

> 看了一个油管视频后有感而发

他早该知道的，维吉尔不胜酒力，尽管是常量不到的葡萄酒也能让他迷惑。解决晚餐后但丁将餐具扔进洗碗机，设定好后便一概不管。他迅速脱下贴身的T恤，抱着毯子，一屁股坐在维吉尔身边。起居室灯光昏暗，壁炉中火光明亮，面前的电视机百无聊赖地播放着当下的流行电视剧。

他偏过头去看维吉尔，后者捧着书，一副全神贯注的模样

维吉尔从不给他口交，今天却一反常态。他跨坐在但丁身上，屁股完美地卡在后者的阴茎上方，隔着棉内裤与牛仔裤缓慢摩擦。但丁伸手去勾他的脖颈，想要接吻，却被兄长摁回沙发，后脑勺陷入皮革，思想掉进软乎乎的棉花糖。维吉尔俯下身后，臀部高高翘起，被但丁掐过无数次的腰弯曲成美妙的弧线，而这再次让他吞咽口水，乳尖变硬，在暖气的轻抚下兴奋地颤抖。他的兄长解开碍事的金属扣，张开嘴，牙齿叼起拉链，解开他的裤子，眼神代替唇舌在但丁的上身游走。

他隔着内裤舔舐但丁的阴茎，手掌按在但丁的大腿根体会他的颤抖。唾液混杂着自马眼流出的液体润湿了他的内裤，但丁第一次在他们二人的性爱中手足无措，只好糊里糊涂地把手卡入沙发的缝隙中保持平衡，眼神与思想一同在混沌中漫无目的地飘。随后维吉尔脱下他狼狈的内裤，与牛仔裤一起褪至小腿肚下。他的背头随着他伸出舌尖玩弄但丁的阴茎的动作散开，维吉尔不得不抬手将头发撩回头顶。但丁撑起手臂，将背倚在扶手上，他整个人都有些飘飘欲仙，情欲将他燃烧殆尽。他注视着维吉尔张开嘴，沾着唾液与秽液的嘴唇在炉火的光芒下闪着点点亮光。当那该死的性感的嘴唇贴上他的阴茎时但丁差点射在维吉尔的脸上，这太他妈超过了。

维吉尔的手揉捏着胞弟的睾丸，张口含住但丁的阴茎顶端。舌尖在马眼处顶弄打转，上下齿轻轻贴在两侧，摩挲着。但丁发出陶醉而毫不掩饰的呻吟，他的胞弟从不压抑自己的快感，这样的明示让维吉尔勃起。他腾出一只手解下自己的长裤，张开手掌包裹自己的半勃抚慰。他闭上双眼，用拇指按揉自己的龟头，握刀留下的茧是最好的助兴，乳头与沙发软皮革的摩擦刺激他的大脑。维吉尔吐出但丁的阴茎，皱着眉头，浅红在他的面颊晕开，隐忍而朦胧的哼声从他的口中挤出。他伸出舌头，从但丁阴茎的根部舔至顶端，手上的动作加快，性的愉悦在他的耳边歌唱。但丁的手抓着他的头发，疼痛让他的恼怒与兴奋不受控制地迸发。

但丁抓着兄长的头发让他抬头。维吉尔的下半张脸湿漉漉的，唾液混着秽液顺着下颚线的弧度滴在他挺起的胸部上。他扯着维吉尔的头发向前拉，他的兄长跪伏着向他靠近。他捧着维吉尔的脸，感受维吉尔在自慰下的颤抖。但丁亲吻他的嘴唇，喝下的葡萄酒在口腔中缠绕香气，他们的舌头凑在一起挤压着，但丁用舌尖磨蹭维吉尔的上颚。当维吉尔再次跨坐在但丁性器上时他已然神志不清，快速的撸动尽管粗糙幼稚却有效，让他不再思考，精液射在但丁与他的小腹上，混在他们阴茎上方的耻毛中。但丁就着同时拥有酒香与腥臭的液体将中指塞进兄长的后穴，用牙齿摩挲兄长的乳头，直到那玩意在他的嘴中发硬，胸脯胀起抵着他的嘴唇。接着是食指，但丁熟练地找到那一点，按压、摩擦，直到维吉尔不再忍耐，皱着眉头发出欲壑难填的呻吟。

这一定是酒精犯的错。他苦恼地想，思维断断续续，刚才泄过的阴茎再次勃起，贴在但丁的腹肌上，糟糕的液体蹭得胞弟一肚子都是。他在但丁面前丢尽了脸和分数，本该怒火中烧，但丁将他的衣物尽数褪去时，他却仿佛掉进了屋外的那片海，在波浪中翻滚起伏，欲望如同海水般罩住了他全身。他嗅着葡萄酒的香气寻到但丁的嘴唇亲吻，感到但丁的阴茎抵在他的后穴，龟头携着暖烘烘的空气没入。但丁的手托着他的臀部，在皮肤表层留下鲜明的印记。阴茎全部没入时他们不约而同发出叹息，异物的侵入让维吉尔不自觉收紧，但丁难得耐心与温柔——嘿，我是性爱和平主义者，他说——握住维吉尔的性器自根部上下撸动，透明混着未尽白浊的液体弄湿了他们贴合的地方。

他咬牙切齿，挺动腰胯时弄掉了沙发上的靠枕。这一分让给你。维吉尔一口咬在但丁的右肩，血液挣脱限制流淌而出，听见但丁的求饶时他竟然得意洋洋地笑了，亲吻但丁的脸颊作为奖励，留下一枚鲜红的烙印。

但丁。维吉尔的嘴凑在他的耳边，吐息温热，气音旖旎。看来你离了红墓，就不再狩猎恶魔了，对吗？他的嘲讽尖锐得令人烦躁，尾梢的喘息又暴露了他情难自禁。

维吉尔二度将但丁推回沙发。如果你想要，那你就自己来拿。他一生贯彻这一理念，做爱时也不例外。他双手撑在但丁过于饱满的胸部，心跳如同充满活力的溪流与他的心脏相连接。抬跨时他动作缓慢，顶端即将滑出时他缩紧后穴，但丁掐在他腰侧的手蓦然收紧。当他选择直接坐下时他的身体早一步做出反应，他的后穴熟练地吞进了但丁的整根阴茎。来吧，维吉，耳旁轰鸣中他听见但丁的声音，再叫大点声吧，维吉。

他那被酒精与性爱消耗剩下的理智高举拒绝的牌子，可但丁的手在他的腰与臀之间抚慰，但丁的眼神与声音在亲吻他的全身。他用但丁的阴茎操自己，肌肉绷紧，呼吸急促，喉咙沙哑，沉沦性爱的呻吟填满整个屋子，甚至连燃烧的火焰也难耐地扭动起来。维吉尔的脸涨得通红，在他低头的空隙但丁用右手扼住他的脖颈，氧气随着理智一点一滴消失。半魔不会死，但丁在兄长即将魔人化之时松开手，趁着维吉尔缓神的间隙顶弄他的后穴。他拥抱维吉尔，这样他们就能紧贴在一起。维吉尔被放倒在沙发上，但丁的阴茎顶着他的前列腺摩擦，手指伸进他的嘴里模仿口交。唾液还未来得及流出便倒流回了喉咙，他在但丁的折磨下呛得咳嗽，一阵抽搐后精液顺着但丁的腹肌流淌而下，再一次的。

他距离恢复理智还有一段距离，在这段时间内他意识涣散，但丁给他完整的拥抱，完整的性爱以及完整的但丁，犹如海洋一般裹挟着他向塞壬游去。在诱惑海妖的身边维吉尔抬手拥抱但丁。右肩的伤口正在愈合，他便就着模糊的痕迹咬了下去，当作瓶塞堵住他羞耻而不堪的喊叫。但丁加快抽送他的阴茎。他的脸埋在维吉尔的侧颈，沉沦的低喊全都传进兄长的脑海中，亲吻在耳边留下下流的痕迹。壁炉中的火熊熊燃烧，酒香在空气中挥发，属于维吉尔本人的味道徘徊在他的四周，如同催化剂一般让他颤抖。性的快感与心的快感交叠，但丁将维吉尔压在沙发上操干，粗长的阴茎撑开波浪般的褶皱。

他射精时维吉尔松口，那些乳白的液体被灌入兄长的肠道。一阵恍惚后但丁想起他忘记了避孕套，然而此时维吉尔躺在他的身下，双眼闭阖，呼吸平缓。他从兄长的体内抽出性器，精液缓慢地从后穴中流出。但丁重新倒回维吉尔身上，听木炭断成两截，炸起浮尘，就着噼里啪啦的响动，一夜好眠。


End file.
